mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Volkov vs. Ricco Rodriguez
The first round began. "Pump that jab, throw those punches, circle!" Ricco's corner yelled. "Circle out!" Volkov stuffed a single easily, Ricco buttscooted. The crowd laughed as Volkov let him up and they touched gloves. Volkov stuffed a single landing a right uppercut. "Make him miss!" Volkov stuffed another single incredibly easily. "Drago!" the crowd chanted. Volkov landed a leg kick. Ricco is embarassing. He's past his prime. Volkov sprawled defending a hard single attempt. He landed short rights under. "Double-leg!" Volkov's up defending the single, Ricco switched to a double. "Lock your hands!" Ricco kept working hard. "Knee to the thigh!" Ricco gave up the double. Volkov kneed the body twice. The crowd reacted. Ricco worked a single. "Yes!" Volkov defended easily. Ricco pulled guard. Volkov held him up and then pulled out and let him up. Ricco was slow to get up, he's visibly tired. Volkov stuffed another pathetic single attempt, the crowd booed as Ricco slowly stood. Volkov looks contemptuous. "Brazilian!" someone chanted. Volkov stuffed anothet pathetic single, the crowd booed. Volkov's hands are on his hips. Volkov stuffed a single, Ricco got a trip to guard. "Pound him, you win this round!" "You got a half a minute, Ricco. Posture, pound!" Volkov landed three hard heelkicks. "Pound, pound, pound, pound!" "Brazilian!" the crowd chanted. Ricco landed a right. His nose is bloody as the first round ended. 10-9 Volkov, Ricco did shit with that takedown. The second round began and they touched gloves. "Good movement, I like it, you look fresh baby." "Make that takedown work, no flopping!" Volkov rocked him with a counter left, stuffed a single landing a right and shoving Ricco down, he let him up. "Four minutes, you win this fight!" Ricco crawled for a low single and got it to guard. "Stay busy the next three minutes and you win the fight!" Volkov landed two or three lefts from the bottom. "Body body head baby," Ricco landed a short right. "Posture, control." "Posture down on his throat." "Body body head, yes." "Two more minutes baby. This is for all the marbles baby." Volkov landed a right elbow and Ricco's corner called it out. "This is for your baby girl." Ricco landed a few short rights. "Body body head bro." "Stay busy and you win." "We're going to win this fight, baby." The ref stood them up. "You got a minute left and you win." Oh no the ref just brought them to the center. "Stay busy Ric, body body head bro." "Stay busy Ricco! How bad do you want it?!" "Thirty seconds and you win the fight." "Hammerfist! Posture!" Volkov landed a few rights. The ref stood them up. "Thirty seconds." "Use your jab." Ricco tried a double, he pulled guard after it was stuffed, Volkov landed four big rights under, let Ricco up. Ricco was slow to stand. "Double leg, jab, finish it." Ricco landed a jab, had a single stuffed, this is pathetic. "Do not do that again." "Jab and double. He's as tired as you are." Ricco missed a pathetic high kick, Volkov stuffed a single. The Russian crowd booed as he slowly stood. The crowd chanted Brasilia or whatever again, Volkov stuffed another single kicking the leg twice. "You get a takedown and you win, get up." Ricco buttscooted. The crowd booed. Ricco stood slowly. "Go balls out, swing! Finish!" Ricco shadowboxed. Volkov landed an inside kick and Ricco got another crawling low single to guard. Volkov worked for a triangle there. He defended passing to side control. "Hammerfist!" Ricco landed a right hammerfist. The second round ended and they hugged. That may be the end of the fight. Lol they both went to the wrong corners either way. They gave the well-deserved unanimous decision to Volkov. Volkov and Ricco hugged again.